


Safe Harbour

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve and Varia get stranded on the island of Lesbos. Eve is wooed by Sappho, and Varia makes a deal with an Olympian.
Relationships: Eve | Livia/Sappho, Eve | Livia/Varia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Safe Harbour

Captain Phaon gave an order to his crew that Varia didn’t understand. He approached her and said, “We’re sailing into Mytilene Harbour.”

She frowned. “We haven’t reached Asia Minor yet. Where are you taking us?”

The captain pointed at the sky. “Can’t you see there’s a storm coming? We can’t sail in this weather; we’re anchoring at Lesbos.”

Sure enough, storm clouds darkened the sky. Varia sighed. “How long will it take?”

“Until the storm’s passed, love.” The captain gave a sympathetic smile.

Varia’s eyes flashed. “Call me that again and I’ll throw you overboard.”

“No, you won’t.”

Varia turned towards the woman who’d come up behind her. “Eve,” she said, “stay out of this.”

Eve laid a firm hand on Varia’s shoulder. “It’s not worth getting worked up over. He didn’t mean anything by it, _did he_?” She shot the captain a meaningful look.

Varia glanced back at the captain. “You reckon he calls _all_ Amazon Queens ‘love’?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“A-Amazon? Queen?” The captain’s eyes widened in a perfect display of terror.

Varia smirked. “Take us to our destination or—” she mimed slitting her throat.

He paled. “I can’t,” he stammered. “The ship won’t survive. It might get us there, but in pieces. We’d all die.”

“All right.” Eve nodded, tightening her grip on Varia’s shoulder and waiting for Varia to nod too. When she did, Eve said, “Why does Mytilene sound familiar?”

“Maybe your mothers went there,” Varia suggested.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“They have a popular festival,” the captain dared to speak. “The Callisteia, where they crown the most beautiful woman at the Temple of Hera.”

Varia raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous idea, but Eve said, “I don’t think that’s it either.”

“Home of the famed poetess, the Tenth Muse?”

Eve’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Varia raised both her eyebrows this time. “How in Tartarus did you know that?” she asked. “You don’t come across as someone who likes poetry.”

“I like poetry.” Eve shrugged. “My mother once commissioned Sappho to write a poem for Gabrielle. Happy?”

“Was it any good?”

“It was a bit embarrassing to read something like that about my parents, but it was evocative.”

“Her poetry always is,” said the captain.

“Why are you still here?” Varia snapped. “Don’t you have a boat to sail?”

“The _ship_ is under control, Your Majesty. But if it pleases you, I’ll steer her into harbour myself.” The captain gave the two women a mocking bow and strode over to the helm.

“He didn’t apologise to Your Majesty,” Eve said. Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Varia smirked. “I think he forgot because he didn't have an example to follow. You weren’t speaking to me as if I were Queen.”

“And I probably never will.” Eve grabbed the railing as a wave knocked the ship about, the wind having picked up in the last few minutes. “I hope we can speak as equals.”

It wasn’t a question, but Varia agreed with the statement. She too held onto the ship as it rocked again, the crew shouting instructions to each other. “You know I wouldn’t be travelling with you if I didn’t forgive you for the past, right?”

Eve responded with a tight smile. “I know. Thank you.”

Varia didn’t quite know what Eve was thanking her for, but she offered Eve her own little smile. “So. What are we going to do in Mytilene for the day?”

They soon discovered it would be longer than a day. When they docked, Phaon told his passengers that as soon as the weather cleared, his crew would do maintenance on the ship. This involved careening the ship in another bay to scrape the hull. That alone would take at least a whole day, but he promised it would make their journey to Halicarnassus faster in the long run. Varia gritted her teeth, about to lay into him for causing another delay, but Eve explained that the captain knew what was best for the ship. She hated it when Eve used logic to prove her wrong.

She grabbed her pack with a huff, and followed Eve onto the wharf. They walked along the docks in silence, looking at the city they approached. It was beautiful — an island paradise — but given her irritation at their visit, Varia tried to ignore the beauty. It wasn’t difficult, for it started to rain. She sighed, and resigned herself to a miserable wait before they could set sail again.

Their first port of call was to find shelter. They ventured into a tavern full of off-duty soldiers who were overjoyed to see two scantily-clad women, and showed their appreciation with catcalls and crude gestures.

“Maybe not this one,” Eve muttered in Varia’s ear.

Varia had to agree. 

They walked uphill through the pouring rain until they found another tavern, this one with a friendlier, less seedy atmosphere. They paid for a room, and as they waited for their meal they sat next to a large group mostly made up of women. At the centre of the group was a striking woman with black hair adorned with violets. She held a lyre in her hands and refused her audience’s incessant requests for her to sing some new lyrics, before giving in at last. Varia recognised her as an attention-seeker.

When the woman finished her song, she wandered over to the newcomers. “Welcome, travellers!” she said, holding out her hands to both women. “I’m Sappho, and who are you?”

Eve’s jaw dropped, but she recovered and said, “I’m Eve, Messenger of Eli. And this is Varia, Queen of the Amazons.”

The corners of Sappho’s eyes crinkled as she laughed. “An Amazon Queen, how delightful! But everyone knows the Amazons were wiped out at Helicon last year.”

“Not all of us.” Varia crossed her arms.

Eve cleared her throat but before she could say anything, their food arrived. The meal was a simple bread and broth, but after what they’d been eating on the ship it smelt amazing. 

“I’ll leave you to eat in peace,” Sappho said with a smile that was just too warm to be real. “I hope you join us later.”

“She seems nice,” Eve commented once she’d returned to her audience.

Varia grunted in reply. She hated Sappho already.

Despite the storm howling outside, the evening was pleasant enough. Varia had to admit that Sappho was a good poet and performer, even though her ego matched her renown. But the performance brought a smile to Eve’s face, and Varia’s gaze landed on Eve far too often. She didn’t let herself question what it meant. She didn’t think she’d like the answer.

When the hour grew late, everyone in the tavern — Sappho included — retired, either braving the storm to run home or going upstairs to their paid accommodation. In the privacy of their room, Varia turned her back to Eve to undress and wash herself before sliding into bed. Eve blew out the candles and slid in next to her, and she frowned. Then she realised she hadn’t specified to the innkeeper that they needed two beds. _Great._

They lay there in silence. Varia could hear her own breathing, and was too aware of Eve next to her. She wanted to break the ice, but the longer the silence went on, the less she could think of something to say. Rolling away from Eve seemed to help the hyperawareness problem, but it created the new issue of the blankets not providing enough cover. She shivered as thunder boomed outside the window. 

“These blankets are even thinner than the ones on Phaon’s ship,” said Eve. “Are you warm enough over there?”

Varia bit her lip. “Not really,” she admitted.

Eve shifted in the bed. “Come closer. If we share our body heat it won’t be so bad.”

So Varia rolled over, thankful Eve was still facing away from her. She didn’t think she could bear the forced intimacy if they were looking at each other.

“That’s better,” Eve said. “Good night.”

“Night,” Varia sighed. 

Lying so close to a woman she’d never thought she’d share a bed with, and with a storm raging outside, she didn’t think she’d be able to fall asleep. But weariness won out in the end and her eyes slipped closed.

* * *

They woke to clear skies and a sense of relief. At breakfast they received word from Phaon, who promised to return to Mytilene tomorrow morning to pick up his passengers and carry on to Halicarnassus.

Eve looked at Varia. “I guess we can spend the day exploring the city then.”

The innkeeper recommended a few things to see and do, beginning with a walk to the Acropolis. Now the storm had passed, the view of the city and its harbour had a calming effect, although the military presence around them lessened it. But Varia could appreciate the place’s beauty more than she had when they’d first arrived in the rain.

There were tens of other visitors walking around the Acropolis. One local they spoke to suggested they go and see the oracle, who was receiving visitors for the first time all year. Varia had no interest in having her fortune told, but Eve expressed a curiosity and it was something to fill in time, so she acquiesced.

When they found a bunch of people queueing outside a cave halfway down the hill, they got in line.

“What are you going to ask the oracle?” said Varia.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Eve grinned. “It’s like a birthday wish — you’re not meant to tell anyone what you wished for.”

Varia crossed her arms. “You’re making that up.”

By the time they came to the conclusion that Eve had indeed made up the rule but perhaps it was best to follow it anyway, they were at the front of the queue.

“After you,” said Eve, gesturing at the mouth of the cave.

“No, you go first. You’re the one who wants to ask the oracle something.”

“All right. It’ll give you time to think of a good question.” With a smile, Eve disappeared inside the cave, leaving Varia alone to think.

She didn’t believe oracles had ever had the power to see the future, and they were especially irrelevant in this age of the Twilight of the Gods. She figured she’d ask a general question about her future and get a vague answer in return. That couldn’t hurt.

Eve rushed out of the cave, head covered with her scarf, and didn’t stop when Varia called out to ask what was wrong. _What was that about?_ Varia ran into the cave.

“Welcome,” said the oracle, a withered old woman dressed in white robes.

Varia’s hand rested on her sword. “What did you say to her?” she yelled.

The oracle’s piercing eyes looked Varia up and down. “An Amazon, how interesting. I haven’t seen one of your kind for many years.”

Varia drew her sword and pointed it at the oracle’s throat. “What did you tell Eve?”

“I told your little friend the truth about her future, as I do for everyone. She asked and I answered. That’s not my fault.” 

“It _is_ your fault,” Varia said, glaring. “If you’re as powerful as you say, then you should know what people do and don’t want to hear. Words hurt, you old hag. Maybe you should focus less on the ‘truth’ and more on what’s actually useful.” Sheathing her sword, she turned her back on the oracle and strode away.

“You will lose everything,” the woman shouted after her. 

Varia scowled. “I already have!” She’d lost her sister, more than one tribe, her queen, and her innocence. What else was there?

She caught up to Eve a fair distance away from the cave and sat beside her. “Hey,” she said. “Are you okay?”

Eve had a grim look on her face when she turned to Varia. “What the oracle said probably isn’t even true, but I’m still shaken. I need to get my mind off it. Want to go to shopping?”

Varia would rather be bitten by a manticore. “Sure,” she said. She stood and let Eve lead her back to the city.

The agora was big and noisy. Although it was a wide, open space, the stench of too many people and animals filled the air. Eve drifted towards stalls of silks and footwear. Varia stocked up on food, allowing herself a few luxuries, and sampled the available weapons. She haggled for a dagger and sheath to hide in her boot — she could never be too prepared. When she finished the purchase, she found Eve chatting to a dark-haired woman. Eve caught Varia’s eye and waved her over.

Once she got closer she recognised the poet from last night. “Sappho,” she greeted the woman.

Sappho smiled. “Eve was just telling me you two haven’t seen the public baths yet. Come, I’ll take you.”

So Sappho assumed the role of tour guide. She pointed out a few things on the way to the baths, including the Temple of Hera, and said hello to some of the locals. It seemed she was talented _and_ popular. Varia gritted her teeth.

At one point Eve grabbed Varia’s arm and murmured, “Have you noticed all the Roman soldiers around the city?”

Varia hadn’t. She frowned. “There were lots of local soldiers at the Acropolis. Looks like trouble is brewing.”

“Stay on guard,” Eve said, and Varia agreed. They were already in Mytilene against their will; if they got caught in the middle of some conflict it would really make her day.

When they reached the baths, Sappho was the first to disrobe and enter the vacant warm pool, Eve quick to follow. Varia tried not to stare, but since she’d only ever seen her Amazon sisters’ naked bodies, her curiosity was piqued. Eve and Sappho were both very beautiful after all. 

“So,” said Sappho, catching Varia out, “what brings the Messenger of Eli and an Amazon Queen to Lesbos?”

“We’re looking for someone who disappeared,” Varia explained. She sat at the other end of the pool from her companions and kept her gaze well above the waterline.

Eve elaborated: “We’re searching for Gabrielle, my late mother’s partner. She went missing somewhere in Asia Minor, but last night’s storm forced the ship we were on to shelter here. Gabrielle and Varia are both Amazon Queens, so Varia has a duty to find her.” 

Sappho’s fingers curled over Eve’s shoulder as she glanced over at Varia. “And you two are… friends?”

Varia almost choked at the hint of suggestion in her tone.

Pink-cheeked, Eve met Varia’s gaze. “Not exactly. It’s a little complicated.”

“I see.” Sappho tucked a loose strand of Eve’s hair behind her ear. “So you’re unattached? You, who Aphrodite has so clearly blessed?”

Varia rolled her eyes as Eve blushed and giggled at Sappho’s flirtations. She dragged herself out of the pool. “If you guys need me I’ll be in the sauna.” 

They didn’t respond.

The sauna was free of flirting couples, allowing Varia to sit back and breathe deeply. She picked up a bath broom as sweat formed on her skin. In an Amazon sauna, she’d have an attendant to wield the birch over her body. Since she was alone, she had to do it herself. It wasn’t the same.

As relaxing as the sauna was, after a while she’d had enough and was ready to jump into the cool pool. She pushed the wooden door, but it didn’t budge. 

“Damn it,” she muttered, throwing her weight against the door to no avail.

The temperature in the room seemed to climb, and she was now drenched in as much sweat as if she’d just fought an hours-long battle. Her chest heaved, lungs greedy for air. She banged on the door with her fists and yelled to be let out, hoping nothing had happened to the bathers on the other side of the door.

At last, the door was yanked open and two different voices called her name. Those same people led her to one of the pools. She dove into the cool water and came up gasping. When she swam towards the side of the pool, Eve and Sappho were waiting for her with a towel.

“Varia, are you okay?” Eve asked. Her eyes were wide with a concern that was all for Varia, and damned if Varia didn’t relish what she could get.

She nodded, pushing wet hair out of her face. “What happened?”

“I’m so sorry.” Sappho bowed her head. “It’s my fault — I forgot to warn you that the sauna door sometimes gets stuck. I’ve never seen it this bad; I’ll go and report this to management.”

Varia sighed in relief. She turned to Eve and said, “I think I’ll go back to the inn now. Are you ready to go?”

Eve opened her mouth, then looked at Sappho before answering. “I want to make the most out of the rest of the day. I’ll catch up with you later?”

Varia shrugged. “Sure.” 

* * *

She went to bed alone that night. At some stage Eve joined her, having clearly spent the whole evening with Sappho. Varia couldn’t fault her for it — who wouldn’t enjoy being seduced by such a beautiful and experienced woman? She tried not to think about it too much, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even in her dreams that night she couldn’t forget about it — although in her dreams _she_ was Sappho.

She woke up with a racing heart and a hot tightness between her legs. 

Eve was already packing her belongings. “Morning,” she said with a smile that did nothing to slow Varia’s pulse. “Sleep well?”

Varia rubbed her face, unable to look at Eve. “Mm. Ready to get out of here?”

She dressed and packed up. After a hearty breakfast, they headed towards the harbour. An eerie silence permeated the city, and the hairs on the back of Varia’s neck stood up. She and Eve exchanged a concerned glance. Somewhere in the distance, someone screamed. Then they heard the unmistakable sound of tens of soldiers on the march.

Before they could reach the docks, the street swarmed with Roman soldiers.

“Son of a Bacchae,” Varia swore. 

She and Eve identified themselves in clear shouts, but the centurion didn’t care, ordering his men to attack. Varia drew her sword and leapt into action. To her surprise, Eve did too, defending herself with the same dodges and flips she’d once taught Varia. It felt like a very long time ago now. 

“We’re just visitors!” Varia insisted as she fended off three men at once. “Let us leave the island in peace.”

She and Eve ended up with their backs to each other as they faced the Romans. Varia ducked to retrieve the new blade from inside her boot, and offered it to Eve. Knowing Eve had renounced violence, she didn’t expect her to take it, but she did. 

“Thanks,” Eve said, and used the hilt to knock a man unconscious.

The daunting number of soliders in front of Varia forced her to worry about herself and not what Eve was doing. Varia was a strong and fearless Amazon Queen. She wasn’t going to let some pesky Romans get the better of her just when she was about to leave this godsforsaken island. She reached the centurion, who tilted his head.

“We are not your enemy, Roman,” she spat.

He regarded her with disdain. “Even so, we won’t let you pass. We’re taking Lesbos for the glory of Rome. If you have no use to us, you die.” He raised his fist and the men around him cheered.

Varia let out a battle cry and swung her sword. Her blade clashed with those of two soldiers who’d darted in front of their leader. By the time she’d sent both men flying, the centurion had disappeared. She growled in disapproval before despatching the next soldier. A distinct scream from somewhere behind her chilled her blood. 

_Eve._

She whipped around. A few yards away, Eve sank to her knees, clutching her stomach. Blood ran over her fingers. Varia ran to her, and caught her as she fell onto her back. 

“No,” said Varia, cradling Eve, who whimpered in pain. Her pulse thundered in her ears. This couldn’t be happening.

Their eyes met. Around them, the Romans withdrew. The cowards wouldn’t even stay to witness what they’d done.

“I’m sorry,” Eve whispered, struggling for breath. Her skin was pale and clammy as she reached for Varia’s hand and clasped it tight. “You’ll have to find her on your own.”

Varia squeezed her hand. “No, Eve, stay with me,” she pleaded. “Stay with me!” 

The life went out of Eve’s blue eyes, and Varia sobbed. “Don’t go,” she begged, clutching Eve’s body. But her heart had stopped. It was too late.

They’d been so close to getting off the island. Varia wept at the unfairness of it. If Captain Phaon hadn’t insisted on staying another day, or if the storm had never occurred, or if she’d just been ready to leave the tavern a few minutes earlier, they both would’ve made it. She’d carried a lot of guilt over the years, and this was one more misdeed to add to the pile. Guilt — and heartbreak. She understood now what the oracle had seen; Eve was one more thing Varia would lose, and this was the future the oracle had prophesied for Eve.

“How am I going to tell Gabrielle?” she asked the dead woman in her arms. More guilt weighed her down. Gabrielle had already lost Xena; how would she react to losing Eve as well? 

“Such a waste of a good warrior,” a familiar voice crooned.

Varia laid Eve on the ground, closing her eyes with a gentle hand, and whipped around. “Ares. What are you doing here?” She retrieved her bloody sword and stood ready for action, legs apart and her back straight.

“Now, now,” said the god of war. “I come in peace, to mourn an old favourite.”

“Yeah, you look devastated.” Varia clenched her jaw. “You can mourn her from your throne at Olympus. Why are you _here_?”

Ares spread out his arms. “Why, sweet Amazon, I’ll offer you a deal. Obviously as a god, I have certain powers. I can bring Eve back to life without breaking a sweat.”

“And in return?”

“You’ll recruit a new army, here on Lesbos, to fight against the Romans. In my name, of course.”

Varia laughed and laughed. “Rot in Hades,” she spat. “I’m not your plaything, and neither is Eve.”

“Shame. You could’ve been a great leader, Varia.” Ares shrugged, then disappeared.

Varia knelt to pick up Eve and carry her to the docks. Phaon’s ship was waiting. The captain raised his eyebrows when he saw her cargo, but a glare from Varia and he beckoned her on board. She ignored the stares from the other passengers and found somewhere quiet to place Eve’s body.

The crew was preparing to set sail when another god materialised in front of Varia. This divine being was very blonde and dressed in black. Tears marked her cheeks.

“Aphrodite?” Varia guessed. 

“Yeah.” The goddess nodded as she caressed Eve’s hair. She clicked her fingers and all the blood and dirt on Eve’s body disappeared. “Oh, little one, Gabrielle is going to be distraught.”

Varia folded her arms. “You know, Ares showed up too. Tried offering a stupid deal.”

“What did he want?” 

Varia told Aphrodite, who scoffed. “My brother has a one-track mind. Tell you what, Amazon babe, I’ll make you a better deal. I’ll bring Eve back and all you have to do is tell her how you feel about her.”

Varia frowned. “What do you mean?”

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. “Don’t play ignorant with the goddess of love. I can see into your heart; I know all about your little feelings. You just have to tell her about them, by sunset. It’s simple.”

“I don’t—”

“Or you can break the news about this unfortunate chain of events to Gabrielle. The choice is yours.”

One look at Eve’s lifeless body and the decision was made. “All right,” said Varia. She exhaled. “I agree to your terms.”

Aphrodite beamed. “Good decision.” 

She knelt down, placed her hand on Eve’s chest, and closed her eyes. Her lips moved as she murmured something Varia couldn’t make out. Then she stood back. 

“My work here is done. Now it’s up to you to fill your end of the bargain. Remember, you have until sunset.” The goddess disappeared.

Varia was left staring at the little pink hearts that marked where Aphrodite had stood. But then Eve coughed and she rushed to help her up.

“What…?” Eve licked her lips. “What happened?”

“You’re okay!” Varia blinked back tears. She wanted to reach out and touch Eve, make sure she was real. But Eve, pale and trembling, reached out first, holding onto Varia’s arms.

“There was a fight,” she said in a small voice, frowning. “Romans. And now we’re back on Phaon’s ship.”

Varia nodded. “You, um… You were wounded, badly. I had to get some divine help.”

“You made a deal with a god?”

“Aphrodite. Ares made an offer too, but I laughed in his face.”

“Good. Thank you.”

The ship jolted then; they were setting sail. The passengers all stood by the railing to watch Mytilene, and then Lesbos, fade into the distance.

After lunch, Varia went to the prow of the ship, peering out at the horizon. The Aegean Sea, stretching out for miles, was a tranquil presence after the morning’s events. She was able to breathe. Footsteps alerted her to Eve’s approach, but she kept her gaze fixed on the horizon.

“So,” said Eve, “what did Aphrodite ask of you?”

“The deal was that I’d tell you I have feelings for you. Turns out the goddess of love is more than a ditsy blonde.” Varia chuckled. “You don’t have to say anything; I know you like Sappho.”

“Yeah, I liked her. But even if she’s still alive—” Eve’s voice wobbled “—what we had is in the past. I’m here, to search for Gabrielle. With you.” She stepped closer, until she and Varia could brush shoulders. There was humour in her voice as she said, “I did wonder why you disliked her so much. Now it makes sense.”

“It _doesn’t_ make sense,” Varia replied. “Have you forgotten our history? My feelings don’t make sense.”

Eve sighed. “I need someone who understands me, all of me. And Sappho is great, but her experience is so completely different from mine. Our worlds are too different.”

Holding her breath, Varia turned and met Eve’s gaze. She swallowed. “Do you… Do _we_ understand each other?” 

“I think so,” Eve said softly. She let go of the railing to touch Varia’s cheek.

They smiled at each other, and the weight that had fallen on Varia’s shoulders when Eve had died left to fly away and over the sea like a bird. A sea breeze swept through her hair. They were free, together.


End file.
